The Noah Clown
by KillerAkuma
Summary: On one cold and snowy night the Earl meets little Allen crying in a grave yard. The Earl takes him in and it turns out there is some thing about the boy.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Noah Clown_**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Earl's Pov**

It was a cold winter night and the snow was gently falling to the earth, melting as it landed on the hard dirt ground. There was a gentle breeze that would rustle your hair as you stood there, though the breeze made snowflakes melt into your hair, or worse, stay there and make it look like you'd thrown glitter over your head.

I was walking down the street with a non-human smile plastered on my face as I swung a pink umbrella back and forth behind me.

While walking past a graveyard I heard sobbing nearby. I walked into the graveyard, still swinging my umbrella, and walked up the hill to find a boy crying over a grave.

The boy was so full of grief and sorrow over who-ever had died that he didn't even notice I was standing there. I read the name on the grave. The name read: Mana Walker. I stopped swinging his umbrella as I stood in thought, wondering why the name sounded so familiar.

I shook of the thought with a simple shrug of the shoulders and walked over to the boy crying. I was going to make another of my Akuma with the loss of this poor, pitiful boy's soul.

I bent down and looked at the boy cautiously before saying in my kindest voice "Good evening, little one."

They boy looked up at me, his eyes wide. Two tears ran down his cheeks and then fell off, hitting the ground and then seeping into it. "Good even, s-sir" the boy said in a sad voice, choking back sobs.

I looked at the boy with curiosity. I could sense something about him. There was a strong amount of Dark Matter that faded in and out. I stared at the boy for a minute until I realised it, this boy was the 14th.

"Little one, can you please tell me your name" I said in a cheerful voice, my non-human smile unchanging.

The boy looked me up and down with confusion in his eyes. "Allen Walker" he answered in a depressed voice "My name is Allen Walker."

"Allen, would you like to become part of my family?" I asked, noticing he had a glove on his left hand. He caught where I was looking and looked down at his arm sadly.

"You don't want me to be part of your family, especially not with an arm like this..."

I looked at his glove again.

"May I take it off?" I asked.

Allen sighed and pulled the glove off himself, showing me his arm. He had a red scaly arm and had a green, glowing cross in the back of his hand.

He pulled the glove back on, his cheeks colouring, and I wondered why a Noah could have innocence.

"Allen, it matters not that you have an arm like that. I will still let you become a part of our family" I said gently.

My smile grew wider and now even Allen had a small smile on his face. Allen got up and I extended a hand. He took my hand and together we walked back out of the graveyard and down the street, me swinging my umbrella again.

* * *

**Hello Everyone~**

** This Is My First Story On FanFiction I hope You Liked It~**

**Please Review And Tell Me What You Think Of It~**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Out Of Her~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Noah Clown**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Allen's Pov:**

I walked down the cobblestone street, my boots clicking on the cobblestones, my hand still in the Earl's. We walked down a dark alleyway, and at the end there was a girl with bright blue spikey hair that stood up in every direction. She had dark purple eyes that were lit up with joy and something I couldn't put my finger on.

She ran over to the Earl, hardy making a noise on the cobblestones, and hugged the Earl. She let go and looked at me, her dark purple eyes looking me over. I was astounded by how her hair was standing up like that. Was it naturally like that?

She darted forward and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I try to pry her off, un-able to breathe. The girl had strength, I can tell you that.

"Road, let Allen go, he needs to breathe" The Earl warned.

Road let go, pouting. I took in a huge breath, the air filling my lungs and making me happy.

"Road" The Earl said "This is our new family member, Allen. It is about time we got home."

Road smiled and clicked her fingers, her dark eyes sparkling. A chequered love heart shaped door rose from the ground. I was so shocked by it I swear my chin hit the ground as I gaped. The Earl took my hand and we followed Road through the door.

_'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_ I think as we enter the door. With that the Earl and I were going to meet the rest of my new family.

* * *

On the other side of the door there was a big room with striped candles that were an insufficient light source. There were phones almost EVERYWHERE, with one path that led to a pair of doors.

We reached the end and I found myself in front of a huge pair of double doors. I listened carefully and I could hear murmurs through the door, obviously from the other side. Unless the doors could speak, which would be... weird, to say the least. The Earl opened the doors and I looked in eagerly, curious to see what was behind. There was a large dining table with chairs, and there were five people sitting there. The five people turned to look at us, their eyes falling on me with confusion.I smile weakly, nervous.

"Good evening my family. I have brought a new family member home with me."

The people were obviously shocked as their eyes widened and they looked at me again. I gave a nervous smile, uncomfortable with them looking at me like that.

The Earl turned back to me "Tell them your name, little one."

I took one step closer to the table and said in a gentle voice "Hello. My name is Allen Walker. It's nice to meet you all..."

They just looked at me, seeming confused but fully aware at the same time. Road comes flying toward me, arms stretched out. I tried to move out of the way but Road was faster. She hugged me with one of her death hugs as I struggled to push her off me, the air quickly escaping my lungs.

"R-Road... get... get off... m-me" I said, struggling to get the words out.

She let go, frowning, and one of the people sitting at the table smiled at me. He stood up from his chair before introducing himself. "It is nice to meet you, Allen. I am Tyki Mikk."

I looked over him, stunned by his feature. He had dark purple-blue hair, brown eyes and a beauty mark under his eye. I looked him over one more time before responding "It's nice to meet you too."

The two sitting with guns pointed at each other introduced themselves as Devit and Jasdero. The one with the blond hair at the end of the table was Lulubell. The one talking to Road like he was her father said his name was Sheryl. Sheryl and Tyki looked more alike than the rest of their family but still he was glad he had been asked to join their family.

They all sat back down to eat. When I had got the tray put in front of me I finished very quickly. 8 more trays followed as everyone gawked at how much I could eat for my age and size...

* * *

When we finished dinner Tyki showed me to my room.

It was a large room with a window. There was a queen side next to the window and a piano in the corner. In the other corner, there was a desk. There was also a walk-in closet.

I quickly wash myself and put on some pj's. As I walked to my bed I stopped, my eyes drawn to the black and white piano in the corner. It really was quite beautiful. I started walking to the bed again and sat on the edge. I drew my legs up, pulling back the covers, and tucked myself in. I closed my eyes, thinking about the hectic day, and went to sleep.

* * *

**I Hope This Was All Right, I'm Not The Best Writer~ *Smiles Sadly***

** Please Tell Me If You Like It~**

**I'd Like To Thank CryDon'tSmile For Being My Beta~**

**I'm Happy On How Many People Have Looked At My Story So Thank You~**

**Well I Be Back Soon In The Meantime I'll Be Destroying My Way Outer Here~**

**Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Time Skip**

It had been four years since the Earl had adopted Allen.

Allen was now 14. He had become very fond of his new family over the years.

Allen really wanted to go out so he could explore, but every time he asked they said no. The Earl said it wasn't safe, all because he had innocence and the Black Order would take him.

Allen suggested that he could go with Tyki to see his human friends. Tyki said he would love it if Allen could come and explore with him for a little while.

Allen and Tyki packed, and then left to their destination.

* * *

**Allen's POV: **

Tyki and I walked through a town. The streets were crowded, and we had to push our way through the mobs of people.

When we were on our way we saw an exorcist with a finder.

I saw the exorcist, but I didn't see Tyki change into his black form.

He snuck up behind the finder and killed him quickly.

The exorcist with green hair realized immediately and flew toward Tyki, trying to kick him.

Tyki saw that I had a small smile lighting up my face.

In return Tyki grabbed the girl by the ankle, swung her sideways, and smashed her through a wall.

After the girl was smashed through the wall Tyki walked over to me, hands in pockets.

The girl got up quickly, ran to me and tried to kick Tyki out of the road so he would not touch me. She grabbed me and jumped onto the closest roof.

"Give me the shounen." Tyki's voice was demanding, and deadly.

The girl paled visibly, intimidated by Tyki and his tone of voice. I'll admit, I was a little scared of Tyki too.

"No" the girl refused, gripping my arm tighter "I shall not give him to you."

My eyes narrowed, I was fed up with this too. I just wanted to get rid of the exorcist and go where-ever Tyki wanted us to go.

I bent my arm so my elbow was angled at the girls stomach, drew it forward, and then smashed it backwards with large amounts of force.

The girl released me and staggered back, coughing violently.

I ran over to Tyki, grabbing his sleeve. Tyki looked down at me, giving me a look that tells me I was acting like a four year old.

I released his sleeve quickly, my face turning red.

"Wow, well aren't you mature" Tyki said sarcastically "clinging to my arm like a little boy."

I blushed a deeper shade of red, even more embarrassed. I played with my fingers, looking down at the ground.

"You know, we should probably leave" I said as the green haired girl flies toward us again after struggling back to her feet.

Tyki activated his tease sword and the girl it hit with a lot force. She flew back and landed back on the roof. Tyki then let out a swarm of tease and the swarm gathered around her. Tyki and I used this to escape the green haired girl. We ran to the the nearest door and Tyki put in one of Road's keys. They went through the door and found them selves in a different town.

* * *

We continued on our way to go meet up with Tyki's friends at the train station, where they said they would meet us.

We waited for the train, Tyki patiently and me not so patiently, as I met Tyki's human friends.

When the train came we walked in to the luggage cart.

We sat on the floor of the train and played poker. I looked down at my cards. They were useless. And from the look on Tyki's face, his were probably going to enable him to beat me.

As we were playing a pale, tall, vampire-looking guy walked in.

"Poker?" Tyki offered, his face lighting up at the idea of another challenger. The guy nodded and sat down to start a new game with us.

After a while the vampire looking guy was just in his underwear, having been thrashed in poker by Tyki, and he was sniffling, obviously a sore loser.

The door to the cart swung open with a creak and my head snapped up from my cards to see who was entering. A red-head came in, looking for the guy who was on his knees sniffling.

"Kory... What ARE you doing?" he asks, tilting his head at the guy, whose name I knew was Kory.

"These kind men offered to play poker with me. I didn't know they were THIS good!" he sniffled, making a feeble attempt to cover himself.

The red haired man sighed and offered Kory his jacket, shaking his head.

"Who are you? He can't leave! We haven't finished our game!" Tyki exclaimed, horrified by the idea of leaving before the game was finished.

I sighed, picked up Kory's clothes and handed them to him, ignoring Tyki's cold glare.

"Oi, shounen, what are you doing?" Tyki growled, glaring at me some more.

I just glared back at Tyki and faced the man on the ground. I offered him a kind, apologetic smile "Sorry about Tyki, he can be an ass at times."

Kory said Thank you, got up and then walked over to stand next to the red head.

They turned to leave, but before they left the red head looked at me strangely. He then turned away and left with Kory.

Tyki glared at me again and I shrugged it off and walked over to sit next to the window.

* * *

**Hope it was OK. Please review and I would also like to say thanks to my Beta Assassinator13.**

**See ya soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**First Mission**

**Earl's POV:**

It had been 3 days since Allen left to explore the outside world and the Ark was now much too quiet without Allen here.

I missed Allen, a lot.

I called Tyki, worried about the little boy. Tyki answered quickly, frustration evident in his tone. I had probably called him while he was playing poker.

"How is Allen doing? Tell him that I miss him, would you." I said quickly, trying to be quick to let Tyki go back to whatever he was doing.

"The shounen is fine." Tyki said "Apparently, he misses you too."

"Now, to business. Tyki, I need you to go and take care of some innocence that is the area. Oh, and tell Allen he is welcome to come back when he wants." I smiled even wider as I talked.

"I'll take care of it, easy." Tyki said, his confidence somehow making its way through the phone to seep into my pores. "And the shounen will be fine, promise."

With that Tyki hung up and I was to sit in the dark on my rocking chair and go back to knitting, nothing else to do**.**

* * *

**Allen POV:**

I was eating at the table. Me and Tyki were having lunch. I had a large amount of food, as always, and Tyki had a small plate.

Tyki's phone rang so he picked it up and talked to the person on the phone for a couple of minutes, his face twisting in concern. He got up and walked a few metres away so I couldn't hear the conversation.

After Tyki finished with the phone call he came back and sat down to continue eating his food.

"I have a mission. Feel free to go back to the Ark" Tyki said, standing. I pushed my empty plate away and stood as well, pleading Tyki with my eyes.

"I don't want to go back to the Ark just yet and can I please join you on your mission" I pleaded, my eyebrows creasing in waiting for his answer.

"Fine, but you must stay out of sight and don't get involved when I'm fighting unless you are attacked."

I smiled, happy with the compromise, and nodded to Tyki's agreement.

* * *

We arrived at the destination in good time.

It was a dark forest with a small, winding path that weaved its way into the distance. I frowned, I didn't like it here. It was too dark and gloomy, and oh-so silent.

Too silent.

A small breeze was blowing, rustling me and Tyki's hair, and the leaves on the trees. The rustling cut through the silence like a knife and made sweat bead on my forehead.

Tyki and I stood on the outskirts of the forest. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I didn't like it here.

We walked through the forest until we came to a clearing. The clearing had a pond that had lily-pads floating in it. The moon lit up the clearing and the first thing I thought was 'Beautiful'.

I walked up to the water but stopped quickly when I heard voices coming toward us.

"Hide!" Tyki hissed, his voice bordering on urgency "They can't see you shounen! Hide!"

I nodded and ran to a nearby tree, pressing my back up against it and breathing quietly.

I risked a peek to where Tyki was and I could see the exorcists, walking towards where Tyki was. I could also see Tyki he was now hiding behind a tree, prepared to attack them.

The exorcists stood in-front of a pond and I took the chance to see what they looked like.

The one I had seen on the train, the red-head, was there, and so wasthe green-haired girl that had tried to take me from Tyki.

Like Tyki would ever hurt me...

There was another with dark blue hair that was tied in a pony-tail, except for two long strands on either side that framed his face.

He looked like a girl, but I knew he wasn't, as when he talked to the red-head his voice was deep, not high like the green-haired girls.

I turned back to hide behind the tree, but as my foot touched the ground there was a loud 'crack'.

SHIT!

The exorcists looked toward me and saw me. My eyes widened and I turned to run. Before I could even take a step a sword was right in-front of me, almost cutting into my throat.

I choked back a scream and started to step backwards, but almost immediately ran into the red-head.

I turned again and was about to slip through a gap next to the blue-headed boy when the red-head grabbed my wrist, leaving me nowhere to go...

* * *

"LET ME GO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TRY AND TAKE ME AGAIN!"

I tried to pull my wrist free from the red head but he just tightened his grip, his showing eye narrowing.

The girl walked over to see who it was yelling and when she saw me her eyes widened. It looked like she was shocked, but also confused as to why I was here.

I tried to pull out of his grip again when I smelt...

What the... Was that... Cigarettes?

Tyki.

I sighed in relief and they cast worried looks at me. I smile as Tyki appears behind the girly looking samurai.

"Watch out Kanda!" The green-haired girl called.

The blue-haired dodged Tyki's attack and jumped closer to his comrades.

The red-head loosened his grip on my wrist. I took the chance and pulled my wrist free, trying to run towards Tyki.

I was stopped when someone grab my arms. I tried to see who it was but all I could see was green hair.

Tyki lit a new cancer (candlestick?) stick before speaking.

"Give me the shounen or die trying to keep me from him." Tyki's voice was calm but had the perfect lining of fury in it. A smile stretched across his face in a sinister way.

When the green haired exorcist saw the smirk on Tyki's face she loosened her grip on me.

I hit her in the stomach with my elbow and she coughed violently.

I ran towards Tyki and stood behind him. Tyki looked me over before lookign back at the exorcists.

The grumpy samurai ran towards Tyki with his sword and Tyki only just had enough time to summon his tease sword which he used to block the attack.

When Tyki was fighting the samurai I ran away from him so I wouldn't get hurt, just as Tyki had told me.

But when I was trying to flee the scene the red-head and girl came running towards me. Mt first thought was to knock them back.

The girl came flying towards me so I did the first thing that came to mind.

"Crown Clown!" I yelled. I called forth Crown Clown and knocked the girl down to the ground. All the red head did was stand there in shock. I grabbed the girl with Crown Clown and threw her at the red head.

When I attacked the exorcists a smile tugged at the corners of my lips. I don't know why but I found it kind of fun hurting them, their attempts were amusing.

Then, when I wasn't expecting it, the samurai tried to stab me. I jumped out of the road, narrowly dodging the blade, and landed next to Tyki.

A heart shaped door appeared and a spiky blue haired girl came rushing out toward me. Road gave me a tight hug then looked at the exorcists.

The Earl wants you back ho~ome!" she sang, glaring at the exorcists. I nodded and followed Road through her door, although I had no choice as she grabbed my hand and dragged me.

* * *

**Thanks For The Reviews. Thank you Assassinator13 for being my Beta. If you have any suggestions for chapter 5 just review and I will think about it. Thank you all for reading my story.**

** Bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_**Thanks for the ideas I may put them in the later ones. Thank you again for the ideas and reviews.**_

* * *

**Kanda's POV:**

Lenalee, Lavi and I walked into the dark forest, following the twisting path.

We came into a clearing.

There was a pond in the middle, the shimmering water reflection the light of the moon. The moon lit up the whole clearing, making it easy to see.

We walked toward the pond and stood at the side for a little while. I felt like someone was watching us, but when I glanced around, scanning the area, I could see no-one.

Then, just as Lenalee opened her mouth to say something, I heard a twig snap.

I zoned in on the location of the sound, seeing a shadow, and darted there, placing Mugen right at the persons throat.

I looked over the boy, and he was... strange, to say the least.

He had blood red hair, with mercury eyes. He stumbled back and then turned to run the opposite way.

He ran straight into the stupid rabbit, Lavi.

Just as the boy tried to slip away Lavi grabbed a firm hold of the boys wrists and pulled them behind his back, leaving him helpless.

"LET ME GO!" the Moyashi was yelling now, demanding to be set free. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TRY AND TAKE ME AGAIN!"

The boy stopped yelling and struggling after a few moments and just glared at us.

I narrowed my eyes as the boy visibly tensed and then sighed, a smile breaking across his face.

"Watch out Kanda!"

Lenalee's yell was all it took for me to feel the presence behind me.

I jumped out of the road at the last minute, just avoiding an attack.

I turned to look and I see a man with ash-grey skin and gold eyes looking at us, or more specifically, the Moyashi.

A Noah.

I glared at him and noticed Lavi's grip on the Moyashi had loosened.

The Moyashi pulled free and tried to run toward the Noah, but was stopped when Lenalee grabbed his arm.

I ran towards the Noah, planning on attacking him and he phased through the ground. I looked around wildly but could not see him.

I turned as I heard Lenalee start coughing and the boy slipped free ran to the Noah who had just showed up in front of the pond.

The boy stood behind the Noah and a checkered, heart shaped door rose from the ground.

A blue, spiky haired girl bounded out and hugged the Moyashi. She sang something inaudible before looking back at us, glaring. She dragged the white-haired boy through the door, still bounding with limitless energy.

The other Noah gave us one last glare, followed by a smirk, before following the others through the door.

We walked back to the Inn silently before reporting back to Komui.

* * *

**Allen's POV:**

As I walked through the door I was greeted with a tight hug from the Earl. It shocked, and choked, me a bit. Well, it 'shocked' me a bit, but 'choked' me more than a bit.

I quickly started to hug back, because I knew when I started to hug back his hug loosens a little. He loosens his grip and I take in a few deep breaths of air, the feeling cold and good on my lungs.

The Earl stops hugging me and just widens his smile just a bit.

"I missed you Allen." he said, his smile widening even more.

I smiled back and said "I missed you and everyone else too."

After that we walked to the dining room and when I walked in I was greeted by Skin punching the shit out of an Akuma maid over something little again. I thought it was pretty funny watching him because meant nothing had changed with the family.

Nothing at all. Not yet, anyway.

The Twins were laughing there head off and rolling on the ground laughing. Sheryl was sitting down until he saw Road and ran to give her a hug. He was saying how adorable his daughter was and also gave me and Tyki a hug before sitting back down. When the Akuma maids brought the food out I stuffed my face like always, because I was hungry. And when I'm hungry my stomach is no longer a bottomless hole. It's a 'black hole', only getting bigger and bigger with the items sucked into it.

After wolfing down 7 more trays full of food I had finished and was full... for now.

The Earl cleared his throat and pulled out cards. He threw them in-front of Jasdevi, Skin, Tyki and Road.

"You are to kill the people on these cards. Are we clear?" the Earls eyes glinted dangerously.

They nodded and the Earl dismissed them. Road winked at me as she left and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Allen, stay behind." I nodded and remained in my seat.

The Earl said I had to stay in the Ark for a couple of days to do school-work that Lulubell had assigned me to do so I would not to be captured by the Order.

Ugh, school-work...

So I was stuck in the Ark doing homework. Which was the funnest thing to do...

Complete sarcasm with a side order of... You guessed it, sarcasm!

I would take breaks now and then and sneak off to go play the piano in the white room, which I very much enjoyed.

I had found the room about a year ago and come in every now and play the white and black piano. I would play the piano when ever I got the chance or if I felt like it, which was often. I would gently push down on each key with the tip of my fingers, and every key made beautiful sound. I would spend an hour at the piano and then go back to work. (Hooray!)

I walked back to the library in the Ark. I arrived at the double doors, pushed them open, walked in and went to grab the book I had to finish reading by the end of the week. I was a quarter into the book, and it was so BORING already, when I decided I would go see what the Earl was doing. I left the library and walked down the halls till I reach the Earl's room. I knocked timidly.

"Come in" a quiet voice said.

I opened the door and saw the Earl rocking back and forth on his chair.

I walked over. "Earl, Why do I have to stay in the Ark. I was having fun travelling around with Tyki. Why did you say that I was not allowed to leave the Ark?" My voice had a high pitch to it and sounded incredibly whiny.

Perfect.

The Earl just looked at me and sighed, amusement flashing in his eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and thank you CryDon'tSmile for being my if this chapter was not as good as the other ones.**

**Well I was thinking I may have the twins in the next one but can't decide if I want them to play with Allen or have him pay off some of his dept. So please reveiw and tell me which one you would like.**

**Well Bye For Now~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6**

* * *

**Lavi's POV:**

I walked to Komui's office, thinking about the boy we saw on our mission.

Turns out he was also seen on Lenalee's mission and he was then seen on the train playing strip poker with Kory and a couple of other men.

But when we saw him this time he had used some type of power to knock Lenalee out of the road. It was all quite, and by quite I meant very, strange.

He had normally just showed up with that Noah but when he was behind him that blue-haired Noah took him away through those checkered heart doors she always rose.

I arrive at the double doors to Komui's office. I entered and saw the supervisor sleeping under all of the paper work.

Reever was standing next to Komui. He had a hand-full of paper work. He noticed I walked in and Reever bent down to whisper something his ear.

Komui shot up and pulled out a gun. "NO! WHERES THE LOW LIFE THAT IS TRYING TO TAKE MY..."

He didn't finish his sentence when Reever hit him over the head, hard. He rubbed the back of his head and looked towards me.

"Oh, hello Lavi. What... um... what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could discuss the boy who was with the Noah."

* * *

**Sooooo Sooorrrry About This Chapter~**

**Sorry that it is SO Short and I swear I will make the Next longer. I have had writers block while writing this story. So if you have any ideas Please tell me.**

**I also have another story out and it is called Emotionless Red. If you read that it I hope you like it.**

**Again So Sorry For Making This Chapter This Short. The Next Will Be Longer.**

**Please Review To Help Me With Ideas~**

**Good Bye For Now~ T-T**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Allen POV:**

The Earl had told me to stay in the Ark because it was safer and he had plans for me. It was annoying. I missed traveling around with Tyki and Road. I was told to stay in the Ark to train and do school-work. Which was so BORING.

I walked to the heart of the Ark and climbed up the steps.

I walked into the room and sat down on the bench in front of the piano. I rested my hands on the keys and began to play the song the Earl taught me.

I began to sing as I played. (Wada Kaoru - Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo)

**_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_**

**_ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_**

**_ hitotsu, futatsu to _**

**_ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_**

**_daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_**

**_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_**

**_umare ochita kagayaku omae_**

**_kuoku no toshitsuki ga_**

**_ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_**

**_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_**

**_douka konoko ni ai wo_**

**_tsunaida te ni kisu wo_**

I kept playing then I felt someone hands on my shoulders. I looked up and smiled.

* * *

**Earl's POV:**

I was walking down the streets of the Ark when I heard a piano playing. Was Allen playing it again? I walked towards the sound and found myself standing at the heart of the Ark.

I walked in and see Allen playing the piano. I walked over and rested my hands on his shoulders. The melody came to an end and Allen looked up at me with a wide smile.

"Hello Milliene~"

My smile widened if that was possible, which seemingly it was.

"Allen, didn't I say you are not allowed to play this piano without my permission."

Allen pouted and mumbled out a "yes". He then looked away and said "Sorry Milliene."

"Well next time ask me. Now come, we have dinner in ten minutes."

Allen nodded and we walked out the door to the dining room.

As we arrived at the dining room we were greeted by Jasdero and Devit throwing food at Skin. Road was on the ground laughing childishly. Tyki wasn't there yet and Lero had a melon on his head. Lero flew over to Allen and Allen took the melon off his head.

"What is going on here?"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and Jasdero and Devit yelled out and pointed at Skin in sync. "We didn't do it. It was Skin."

Said man got out of his seat and started to walk towards the Noah's.

"Enough. Sit down we have something to discuss."

Every one sat down straight away. I sat down at the end of the tabled and called some Akuma maids to clean up the mess. Tyki decided to walk in at that moment and take his seat at the table. He smirked at me and I smiled back. The Akuma maids put some more food on the table and everyone started to eat.

I cleared my throat and said "My dear family. I have missions for you to do." With that I pulled out some cards and threw them in front of everyone except Allen. Allen pouted and said "Milliene. Do I get to go on a mission with someone?"

I looked at Allen.

"No, Allen you have training and school work to do. But if you get all your school work done you maybe able to go."

Allen had a smile on his face and continued to eat.

After everyone finished eating they were dismissed.

* * *

**Allen's POV:**

**Allen's POV:**

I ran back to my room and finished my home work as fast as I could. I sped down the halls to run in to something soft and bouncy. I looked up to see the Earl, who was smiling at me. Well, he is always smiling though.

I got up off the floor and looked at the Earl. "Milliene~ I finished all my homework. Can I go on a mission now?"

The Earl looked to be thinking about it. After a while he said "Yes, but you have to go with Road. Take Lero if you want." My smile widened and I gave the Earl a hug before running off to Road's room.

I knock on Road's door and then there was a loud scream. After a while she was standing at the door smiling.

"Road, I get to go on your mission."

Road squealed and then hugged, almost killing me with her hug. When she let go she ran back in to her room and grab panicked Lero.

When Lero saw me he got out of Roads grip and hid behind me. I rolled my eyes and Road summoned one of her doors. Road grabbed onto my arm and we walked through the door with Lero in my hand.

We walked out of Road's door and were standing at an entrance of a town. Road grabbed Lero, opened him up and walked through the entrance. I followed on the other side and when I looked at Road to see she was burnt and crispy. When I was going to say 'are you alright?' she healed in a blink of an eye.

A couple of hours later me and Road were sitting on a roof eating candy when there was an explosion. I looked to where the explosion was. I saw there were Akumas fighting exorcists. One had a hammer with red hair and I remember that I had met him before, when I was on that mission with Tyki.

There was also that girl with green hair retreating from the scene while carrying someone. The girl who was being carried by the green haired had dark brown hair in a messy bun, and black lining her eyes.

I looked back to the Akuma who had stopped fighting because of Road's order. They left the fight leaving the exorcist confused. Road was now yelling at the Akuma for not doing there job and for playing with the exorcist. She then shooed them away and sat down, watching the sky become dark.

* * *

**I hope You Like This Chapter.****_  
_**

**Please Review~**

**If You Would Like Other Stories To Read Then...**

**Here Are Some~**

**_'In The End You Are My Beginning'_**

**_Summary:_**

_I closed my eyes but I was not dead yet, I was hanging by a thread, I was almost there... Before I fell in to the dark abyss I said "Thank you Tyki... Thank you... so much..." I fell into a black comfort as soon as I finished the sentence._

_By The Way This Story Is Quite Happy Its Just The First Couple Chapters Won't Be._

**_'Emotionless Red'_**

**_Summary:_**

_It was a cold winter night and the snow was falling from the sky. There was boy with blood red hair and mercury coloured eyes that showed no emotion. He was a broken emotionless person that wondered the streets. Until he meets these people who try to fix the emotionless boy._

******_If you read my new stories I hope you like them._**

**Well Bye For Now And Don't Forget To Review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Allen's POV:**

He was glaring at me I smirked and said "Road, Mr Eye-patch is awake."

Road looked at the red head and jumped off the chair and skipped towards him. She bent down and started to talk about how the Noah were the true apostles of God and how the Earl is their brother.

They talked awhile until Miranda, who is tied to her clock, started to sob. "Lavi... Lenalee."

The red head, who I thinks name is Lavi, yelled out. "Miranda!"

Road turned around and walked to stand next to me. She then was going to kill Miranda with her candles when the chains broke on Lavi and he jumped in front of Miranda as Road's candles hit him. I was holding his hammer until it flew out of my hand and over to Lavi.

Lavi removed the chains from Miranda and Miranda stumbled away from her clock. Lavi fell to his knees then onto his stomach. Miranda stumbled back over to Lavi saying something and then a dome of clocks appeared.

The one of the Akumas were about to touch the dome when something came out and towards me and Road. I jumped to the side and Road dodged it with ease. The thing grabbed Lenalee and took her back into the dome.

"Well, aren't they full of surprises."

Road nodded and whirl winds came out and hit the akumas.

When the wind cleared it revealed the exorcist. I and Road were now sitting on Lero up in the air when Road said "Do you know what happens when an akuma gets destroyed by something that isn't innocence?" Road now had a sadistic smile on her face.

That smile made me shiver. I looked back to the exorcist when they shook their heads, which made Road's smile widen.

Road pointed to a blue flame looking akuma and said "You. Blow up."

The akuma whined and Lero was counting down. Lavi was going to destroy it but he was too late and the akuma blew up.

The other Akuma went to the dome of clocks but was killed by Lenalee.

I and Road decide that we were done playing around with them and were about to head through one of her doors when Lavi said "Wait, Who are you?"

I turned to face him and just said "I am Allen, that is all you are going to know for now."

Road said "Goodbye exorcist, but know that the Lord Millennium will set the stage next time."

We walked through the door leaving the exorcist in Road's crumpling dream world.

* * *

**Exorcist Pov:**

Lavi and Lenalee were in a hospital recovering from there fight with Road and the akuma.

As Lavi lay in the hospital bed he thought about what Allen had said. 'I am Allen and that is all you are going to know for now.' Lavi was curious about Allen. Every time Lavi had seen him he never really fought, he had only defended.

As Lavi thought about it he didn't see or hear Bookman come in to the room. When Bookman spoke it startled Lavi.

"You are finally awake idiot apprentice."

"Ji-ji, when we were fighting that same boy was there."

Bookman just starred and said "What did he do this time? And did you learn anything new about the boy?"

"Well this time he didn't do anything and there was a Noah there called Road. We did learn his name though. His name is Allen but that was all he told us and then he left with the Noah."

Bookman just nodded and walked out of the room to tell Komui. Komui was fussing about how Lenalee was hurt and wouldn't wake up. Komui looked away from his sleeping sister to see Bookman at the door. Bookman walked in to the room and stood a couple of feet away from the bed. He then told Komui about the mission that he got from Lavi and about the boy there too.

After Bookman had finish talking Komui just sat on the end of the bed nodding.

Komui pushed his glasses back up on his nose and said "Well if anyone sees this boy, Allen, they are to capture him and bring him back to the order for questioning."

Bookman nodded and left Komui sitting on the end of Lenalee's bed.

* * *

**Well Hello~**

**Hope The Chapter Was Alright~**

**Bye The Way If You Read My New Story 'In The End You Are My Beginning' I hoped You Liked It~ ^-^**

**Well Bye For Now And If You Have Any Questions Fell Free To Ask~**

**Please Review~ ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It had been four days since the rewinding town.

Allen was found sitting in the heart of the ark playing the piano. Road was sitting on the bench next to him. She was relaxing her head on Allen's shoulder while listening to him play. When Allen was playing, they were interrupted by the twins storming in to the room with Skin hot on their tail.

* * *

**Allen's Pov:**

As I heard the doors slam shut I stopped playing and looked at the twins panting. I looked at them questioningly and then I heard someone yelling and hitting the door. It was Skin.

"What did you do this time?" I said while putting my hands on my head and massaging my temples.

Road just sat there looking at the twins with a smile on her face. The twins ran over to the piano and hid behind it.

The Twins quickly replied. "We stole all his candy and hid it from him. Now he is trying to kill us."

I sighed and then the door burst open revealing a pissed Skin. The twins squealed and cowered behind me and Road.

Skin Stomped his way over to us but Road jumped in front of him and held out some lollipops. Skin grabbed the lollipops and walked out of the room like nothing ever happened.

The twins said 'thank you' and ran out of the room.

I sat there thinking 'Wow, they really need to stop pranking him.'

Road and I walked to down the streets of the Ark. When walking down one of the streets we saw the Earl. Road let go of my arm and ran to hug the Earl. I did the same as Road but I walked over and hugged him.

The Earl chuckled and hugged back and said. "Hello, Road, Allen."

We let go and followed the Earl to the dining room.

We walked through the big oak doors to the dining room and sat down in our seats.

Skin and the twins were the only ones there. I figured the rest of the family were on missions.

As the maids brung in trays of food and sat them on the table. We all dug in and once we all finished the Earl cleared his throat. "My dear family, I will be giving you all missions. First, Skin go after General Tiedol. Jasdevi go after General Cross, and Road, go after General Klaude Nine. Allen you mission is to delay the Cross group and make sure they don't reach him. Well, that is all my family and good luck on your missions."

We all said "Yes my lord/master."

Once all of us left the room I ran to my room and got ready. I change my clothes and was about to leave when I heard a knock at my door. It opened to reveal Road. She ran over to me and hugged me tight.

She let go a little and said "Allen please be careful. I don't want to see you hurt or worse."

She looked up and I smiled down at her before saying. "Road I will be careful so don't worry too much. Well, I better go. Goodbye Road, be back soon." With that I kissed her forehead and left through an ark gate and appeared in a town.

* * *

**Hello~**

**Sorry For How Short The Chapter Is But I Have Been Busy And Haven't Had Time To Write This Chapter. I will Try To Make The Next One Longer.**

**What Would You Like To Happen In The Next Chapter? Do You Want The Exorcists(Lenalee, Lavi, Kory, Bookman) To Attack Allen Or Do You Want Him To Get Hurt And Make The Earl Or Some Other Noah Save Him? Please Help Me Out~**

**Please Review~**

**By For Now~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Allen's POV:**

I walked past some old buildings in the town, my feet clicking and echoing on the stones. I pulled my hood up so if the exorcists saw me they wouldn't try and grab me.

I walked past another building and saw an exorcist walking towards me. I merged with the crowd and when they walked past I started to follow them, from a distance.

The exorcist walked down a street of the town when level one akuma started to attacked them. They destroyed it quickly and continued on their way. I wanted to see which exorcists they were so I moved a little closer to the group.

I learned that the red head was named Lavi and his innocence was a hammer. The next was Lenalee, and she was the only girl there and her innocence was her boots. The old man was Bookman and his weapon was needles. The last was a vampire looking guy, Krory.

As I figured out who they were they started to head to the next town, where General Cross was. I got the eight level two akumas that the Earl said I could take and ordered them to bring the exorcists to a clearing, where I would be waiting.

As the Akumas chased the exorcist in my direction I sat up in a tree and waited while humming the 14ths song. When I heard bullets firing and people running I started to chuckle evilly. As the exorcist made it in to the clearing the level twos circled around them and waited for orders. I started to laugh as I heard one of the stupid exorcists say fairly loudly. "Why aren't they attacking us?"

When the exorcist tried to see where the laughter came from I just add a sadistic tone. I jumped out of the tree and walked over to a snake-looking akuma. I stood next to it and chuckled at the looks the exorcists were giving me. Some of them were confused and the others were alerted.

"Are they all here, Slither?" I said while looking at the snake like akuma.

"Yes, my master." It replied with a hiss at the end.

"Good." I turned to the exorcist. "Good Evening Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, Bookman." I bent my back a bit and stood up straight, bowing in a mocking way. "Well, it has been a while since I last saw you. It looks like you have all healed. How wonderful."

I turned back to the akuma and said "I want all of you to attack them. But not you, Slither. You stay here."

"Yes Master." They chorused.

The exorcist activated their innocence and was ready for the attack. The akuma attacked the exorcist but some of the more stupid akuma got destroyed only a couple minutes in.

The red-head, Lavi, put up a good fight, using his hammers special abilities to his advantage. That got many of my Akuma destroyed. The girl used her boots, flying high into the air before diving down, kicking the Akuma with a large amount of force. The vampire... He just bit, nothing unexpected.

After all but one akuma were left the exorcists were panting and barely standing. They were covered in blood and cuts. I chuckled at the state they were in.

"Are you tired already, exorcists? You haven't even versed Slither here." I said in a mocking voice while pointing towards Slither.

I got a glare from Lavi and the rest of the exorcist had regained their breath. They stood up straight and stood ready to fight.

I looked at Slither and motioned him to attack them.

He charge forward and knocked Krory and Lavi in to a tree. Lenalee flew up and came down hard but missed Slither's head, but got his tail. Slither hit her hard with his tail and made her fly away from where they were fighting.

Bookman used his needles to stab him but it didn't do a lot of damage. Kory came running forward and bit Slither on the back of the neck while he was distracted with Lavi. Slither screamed out and then turned to dust. They all looked at me and Lenalee flew back in to the clearing.

"Well done exorcists. You did a good job taking out all those level twos..." I trailed off at the end, smiling.

"Why are you with the Noah?"

I turned to see who had said it.

Lavi.

"Why... What a wonderful question. Hmm... Lets see... Well they are my family."

When they were about to say something my head started to throb. I felt dizzy and the throbbing started to hurt.

I shook my head but that just made me feel dizzier. I fell to my knees and kept trying to get rid of the dizziness. They exorcist looked at me and said something but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

I tried to get up but when I moved my it made my head feel like it was on fire. I gritted my teeth to hold back the pain but it did not work. I hissed out in pain and then the corner of my eyes started to darken. I tried to keep consciousness but when I feel to the ground I knew that I could not stay awake any longer.

* * *

**Exorcists Pov:**

When Allen feel down to the ground Lenalee rushed over to see what was wrong and found that he had fallen unconscious. Not one of them knew why he had fell unconscious.

When they turned him over they saw that his face was pained. When Lavi was going to pick him up they heard chuckling from behind him.

They all turned to were the chuckling was coming from and was shocked on who they saw.

Standing in the clearing was none other than the Millennium Earl himself.

* * *

**Earl's Pov:**

I was sitting my office, knitting Road a scarf, when I felt the presence of a Noah awakening. I stopped knitting at once and use one of Road's doors to go to the location.

When I arrived I was happy to see that it was my little musician awakening. He was lying on the ground with exorcists around him.

I started to chuckle with happiness as I walked over and stopped when I saw all the exorcist turn to look at me.

I smiled even wider (If That Was Possible) and said "Good evening, Exorcists."

* * *

**Hope The Chapter Was Alright~**

**Thank You To ALL The People Who favourite, Follow And Review~**

**Looked At My Community, Please~**

**Please Read My New Story '_My Final Goodbye_'**

**Please Review And ****Farewell For Now~**


End file.
